Sakura Strikes Back
by AngelP
Summary: This is what happens when you're stressed out with final exams. A really strange and wierd fanfic with its first attempt at being funny. A new girl named Mami comes to the school for one day. But she wants Syaoran-kun........ What's Sakura going to do?


Disclaimers: Yadda yadda. The characters arent mine, except for Mami. Mami's my character ^_^  
  
Okay. This is a warning. For those of you who would hate to see nothing other than Sakura's sweet  
personality, I suggest you not read cuz... Sakura gets QUITE pissed in here. And, there's a lot  
of things I missed out. So just use your imagination to fill in little splotches you think should  
be there. XP there's no Tomoyo. Only our heroine and her prince.  
This is my first attempt at making a 100% funny fic, so please bear with me if the comments arent  
good ^^;;; There's a LITTLE S&S romance involved. But they're a couple here, so maybe that would  
make it more of an S&S.. I dont know.  
Enough talk x_x get on reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell rang, signaling the warning to start school. Hundreds of teenagers flooded the inside   
the small building, shouting, yelling... your average high school grounds. Each student looking   
similar in a way because of their uniforms. Everyone wore blue  
ackets; it was the uniform of the school beside Sakura's elementary school.  
Our heroine and everyone in her homeroom class sat down. The bell chimed a second time to signal   
the start of classes.  
In their rows, Sakura sat right in front of Syaoran, her prince.  
"Everyone, pay attention please," the teacher waved his hand, after taking the attendance. "We   
have a new student attending our school today. I believe you will all respect and treat her as   
she would treat you."  
"Haaaaaaaaai," chimed the class.  
A girl.. a tall girl... with slender long legs, and a perfect body.. walked in the classroom. Her   
auburn hair was short and messy, similar to Syaoran's. Her blue eyes stood out from her pale skin.  
It stood out just as much as her outfit. She turned to the class.  
"Students, this is Mami Kazekawa. She will be attending Tomoeda High for today, to observe what   
classes are like here at Tomoeda."  
The teacher turned to Mami.  
"Please, pick any free seat there is. That will be your permanent seat for the rest of the day."  
Mami nodded and walked down Sakura's row. There was one free seat behind Syaoran. And that free   
seat, was the seat she sat in.  
The math teacher walked in, and everyone took this as an opportunity to talk while the teacher   
got prepared.  
Sakura got up and stood in front of Mami, Syaoran right behind her. Mami stood up.  
Sakura held out her hand in a friendly gesture and smiled her usual cheery smile. "Hi! My name is   
Sakura Kinomoto. I can show you around the school if you want!"  
Sakura waited, and waited. She opened her eyes again.  
"Ho~e?? Where'd she go??" Sakura looked left and right, and then behind her.  
There she was, hugging Syaoran as if she let go, he would be no more (which is what Syaoran   
obviously wants to happen at the moment).  
"Eeto.... ano...." Sakura started, with a big HUGE sweatdrop sitting on her head.  
"Soooooooo..... what's your name??" Mami cooed as she ruffled through Syaoran's hair.  
"Eeto...." Sakura repeated.  
"I'm sure we'll make a good couple while I'm here!" Mami cooed again, completely ignoring Sakura.  
"HELLO??!?!??!" Sakura yelled, loud enough that Mami fell off Syaoran from the wind of Sakura's   
mouth.  
"Oh, and what do you want?" Mami asked in a sarcastic tone.  
Sakura could only glare at Mami. The same evil glare that Syaoran had back in elementary. The   
very very evil glare. The glare of JEALOUSY (dun dun dun!!).  
"I want my boyfriend left untouched," Sakura growled.  
This meant war.  
Mami ignored Sakura and gave Syaoran a peck on the cheek, right before the teacher told everyone   
to sit down.  
The fire in Sakura's eyes grew bigger and bigger. Mami was the wind that made the fire worse.  
Mami dear.. this is war. War it is. A war that you will lose soooo horribly.. that...   
"Sakura," said a voice.  
Sakura turned her glare to her left. To the front of the class. Where the teacher was standing.  
"Sakura, we began math class 2 minutes ago," the teacher told her.  
Sakura sweatdropped and inched back to her seat.  
"That will be a 15 minute detention today after school." The teacher said.  
Sakura sighed and went back to her seat.  
"Plus another 15 for treating Mami badly. Please remember, you are representing our school."  
Sakura's face fell flat on her desk.  
  
Sakura struggled through the math assignment. It was soo hard. And so ugly. It reminded her of   
Mami. She only knew her for a couple of hours, but Mami already drove her nuts.  
She thought that maybe Syaoran could help her. Yeah, Syaoran definitely would. And it would score   
some big ones too, right in front of Mami.  
Sakura turned around to ask Syaoran how to do that question. And when she did, she found Mami   
resting on Syaoran's head, leaving poor Syaoran struggling to do his assignment. It was a rather   
awkward position.  
Sakura's cute face turned into another hideous glare.  
Mami noticed Sakura and giggled, and went back to her assignment. Syaoran gasped and breathed in   
deeply. Then looked up.  
"Sa..... Sakura... why are you glaring at me..?"  
"Because you're in my way. I wouldn't glare at you if you weren't in my way." Sakura said,   
sounding like a robot.  
"I... in your way of what?" Syaoran blinked at her.  
"Move, move," Sakura instructed, still glaring like a zombie, waving her hand to the right.  
"s... sure...." Syaoran sighed as he bent his head over a little bit.  
Sakura glared at Mami, long and hard. Mami, who just noticed, gave her a cold smile. Then, her   
smile turned into one of the sweetest smiles you've ever seen; so sweet that it was sick.  
Sakura felt someone poking her back.  
"Kinomoto-san, the assignment is due NOW. I hope you found it more amusing than glaring this way   
at Mami."  
Sakura sweatdropped again and looked at her assignment.  
Ho~e......... only 5 questions done..... 5 out of 15.  
"That will be another 15 minutes, Kinomoto."  
Sakura groaned.  
  
The lunch bell rang, and everyone got up, racing to their lockers. Except for Sakura. Sakura had   
her head sitting on her desk. This was NOT a good day.  
"Ne, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked as he poked her.  
"everything is wrong..." Sakura moaned.  
"Don't worry, we'll sit up in the tree at lunch so she wont sit with us," Syaoran promised as he   
held out his pinkie.  
Sakura smiled and giggled lightly and connected her pinkie to his. With that he brought her up to   
stand. Sakura leaned right on him.  
"Daijoubu?" Syaoran asked.  
"Haaai," Sakura replied as she stumbled over to her locker. She opened it and found it empty.   
Completely empty.  
"Hooooo~eeeeeeeeeee???!?!?!?" Sakura whined.  
Water was flowing out of her eyes like a water tap. "I didn't eat breakfast this morning.. and to   
make things worse, I forgot my lunch....."  
Syaoran smiled. "You forgot something. I was supposed to make you lunch today, remember?" He held   
up a back bigger than his own lunch box.  
Her eyes still running like a water tap, Sakura grabbed the bag and snuggled it, smiling.   
"Fooooooooooooooood," she grinned.  
"We should go now," Syaoran said, as he walked the other way.  
Sakura followed.  
  
They were up in the tree. And it was high. Students have always wondered how the two got up there,  
when they noticed that they were. They didn't climb, that's for sure. Otherwise their clothes   
would be torn and dirty.  
They were enjoying themselves.  
Until she came.  
Sakura's primary rival.  
She climbed up the tree with no problem at all.  
"Syaoran-chaaaaaan!" She giggled as she waved from the trunk part of the tree.  
Syaoran sweatdropped and dropped his food. He gulped and scampered towards the end of the branch.  
All Sakura could do was glare. Glare at the one person interfering with her life. Glare at the   
person who swore she'd take our heroine's prince away.  
Sakura continued glaring in that direction, finishing her lunch as fast as she could. Then she   
dropped the lunchbox.  
"ITAI!" Yelped someone from the bottom.  
Sakura didn't care though. She wont care for her surroundings until that one spec of dust was out   
of her sight. She got up and walked on the tree branch as if it were just the ground. She didn't   
care for the bouncing. She just walked right up to Mami and glared at her.  
Mami glared back, since she finally got the signal that Sakura wanted this war started, a war that   
would determine who keeps the prince.  
They glared at eachother until their faces were right up to eachother. Until their faces were so   
close there was no room in between them.  
They started off with light growling, each one getting louder.  
Everyone gathered at the bottom, yelling and repeating "Cat fight" in a smooth rhythm.  
It was a cat fight all right. Each girl had their claws ready to scratch at the other. Just when   
they were going to start, a branch snapped, causing their branch to bounce a little.  
A short shout was heard after that. It heard a lot like Syaoran's.  
They both turned to the area where Syaoran fell. His fall created a small hole shaped like his   
body.. Ranma style (you know how, for those of you who know the series. Someone kicks the other   
up into the air and their legs are kinda bent or something.. like a four legged beetle... kinda   
strange).  
Both girls gasped as they called him by their own way of saying it. They were about to run that   
way when guy started cheering.  
They looked down and saw a crowd full of nosebleeds and perverted guys.  
"NICE PANTIES!!!!!" They yelled out.  
The two girls blushed brightly and put on the most evil face you have ever seen. They had   
forgotten that they were wearing short skirts.  
Mami and Sakura looked at eachother.   
"A truce?" Sakura asked.  
Mami nodded, eyes full of revenge.  
  
A pile of boys were lying around the school grounds, as Sakura and Mami batted their hands.  
"Who wants more??" Mami yelled.  
"Our truce is over," Sakura grinned and went beside Syaoran.  
"HEY!!!" Mami yelled at Sakura and followed her, stepping on the lifeless bodies of perverted   
boys.  
Before Sakura could even start tending to poor Syaoran's bruises, she found herself giving death   
threats to Mami through her eyes.  
"You can go away, I'll tend to him." Mami said.  
"All he needs is his GIRLFRIEND." Sakura pointed out.  
"I *am* his GIRLFRIEND." Mami retorted.  
Another argument was created.  
Both girls stopped in their tracks when a tall dark shadow fell over them.  
"And who created this big mess..?"  
Sakura looked up to find her teacher, staring down at her. He definitely wasn't happy of what was   
going on.  
"This isn't a fighting circle, ladies. Sakura, you have an hour added to your 45 minutes."  
"HO~EEEEEEEE????!?!?!?!? But what about Mami???? She did it too!!!" Sakura flailed.  
"Mami isn't a student at this school. She's only here for a day."  
He pointed out the mess of boys lying all over the ground.  
Then the teacher left.  
By this time, Sakura had a flame growing on her back. Not only was this demon stealing her   
boyfriend.... she just got her in trouble when it was her doing as well! ... But then again... it   
was the fault of the perverted boys in the first place...  
While Sakura was lost in her own little world, planning for revenge, Mami was hugging Syaoran and   
trying to take care of him.  
  
"Syaoran-chan...? Are you okay?"  
"S.... Sakura...?" Syaoran asked as he opened his eyes. To his surprise, it was Mami. Syaoran   
looked to the right and found Sakura with her back towards him, kneeling on her knees. She didn't   
look very happy.  
"I.. I knew it!!!" Mami cried. "You hate me!!"  
She looked away and started crying.  
Sakura turned around and shot her a glare. "He always hated you!!!" She turned back around and   
continued her evil planning.  
Syaoran, confused, had NO idea what to do. If he did one thing, he would piss one girl off. There   
was that last option tho... but that would piss both of them off...  
He decided that maybe just sitting there would help.....  
"Syaoran-kun!!! Don't get up, you're hurt!!!" Mami whined as she wrapped her arms around Syaoran,   
like an octopus.  
The both of them fell over. This.. this situation felt really REALLY awkward. So awkward that it   
caused Syaoran to blush from embarrassment.  
The flame on Sakura's back grew bigger and bigger. Finally she turned around and gave Mami the   
most evil glare she could ever give. If looks could kill, Mami would be lying in a coffin... it   
would've made Sakura very very happy.  
It was all her fault.  
The sweet little Sakura everyone knew was gone.  
It's all Mami's fault...  
Mami's fault!!  
It was her fault that Sakura's life became so low!!!  
"THAT'S IT!!!!" Sakura shouted, right in Mami's face.  
Sakura got up and walked towards Mami.  
"What do you want? Leave me and my boyfriend alone..!" Mami snarled.  
"You'll pay dearly, Mami Kazekawa. The war had begun this morning, and now it will end..!"  
Mami stood up. "Sounds interesting, Kinomoto. Show me what you've got..!" Mami challenged.  
Sakura grinned and took off her necklace (which we all know as the Key of Clow).  
"O Key which hides the forces of darkness, reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command   
thee under contract. Release!!!"  
Her necklace turned into a big staff,   
"S... SAKURA! What the heck are you DOING???!!?!?" Syaoran yelled as he threw himself on her, to   
try to prevent any more damage.  
"Must.... destroy....." was all Sakura managed to say.  
She shoved her way out of Syaoran's grip.  
Now, it didn't matter who would win the man in the end.  
It would matter who would win and who would lose. And that was all there was to it as this point.  
Sakura and the raging fire in her eyes walked up to Mami.  
Mami just stared at Sakura, wondering what she had up her sleeve. Wondering what a wimp like her   
could handle.... she stared at the pink wand in Sakura's right hand.  
Now.. just how could a toy hurt her so bad? She was skilled in martial arts....  
Not only that... if things got out of hand, she always had that little trick up her sleeve.....  
  
"Windy~!!!"  
A huge gust of wind hit Mami, throwing her off the ground.  
"So you want to play, Kinomoto...??" Mami grinned. She glowed a bright yellow aura. Windy could   
do no more to her.  
Sakura growled and took out another card.  
"FIREY!!!" Sakura yelled as she hit the card.  
Firey came out and flared at Mami.  
Syaoran sweatdropped and did a backwards crab crawl, in order to get away from the fight. It   
looked as if he couldn't do anything as of now.  
Mami huffed. Her perfect body and hair were now ruined. Her messy hair turned into a bigger mess.   
Burns were left all over her body. And her uniform was torn.  
"You're good, Sakura, but not good enough!!!" Mami yelled as she made a blast of light.  
It wasnt a special light.  
But it did make Sakura blind temporarily.  
Sakura blocked the light and scowled. What a cheat. A big fat cheat.  
Sakura felt a punch land on her stomach, which sent her backwards. She fell on a big rock. After   
a few seconds, her butt felt hot.  
....  
........  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! MY BUTT'S ON FIRE!!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she jumped up and ran around. After   
putting out the flame, she shot another glare at Mami.  
"POWER!!!" Sakura yelled as she hit one more card.  
Mami stopped and her eyes grew wide.  
This didn't sound good. Sure, Mami was good in martial arts and studied magic really hard.  
But she had no power!  
Mami turned to the other direction and ran.  
"TAKE THAT!!" Sakura yelled. Her stick hit the side of the school. No matter though, the school   
would fix it.  
"AND THAT!!!!" She yelled again, this time smashing the outdoor fountain.  
Mami sweatdropped and ran inside the school. She needed to think of something quick.  
Or else.... or else Sakura wins everything.  
To her surprise, Sakura followed her inside the school, still after her with the power stick.   
Mami started pushing and shoving through small crowds with Sakura yelling after her.  
After running a few rounds in the school, they found themselves outside.   
Sakura never noticed the collapsing building behind her, as students flooded out. But Sakura   
didnt care. The school will pay for it.  
She continued chasing Mami until Mami took a big leap. The wand, being too heavy, didnt earn   
enough time for Sakura to hit her. But when Mami jumped up......  
"I am *NOT* amused..." Said a familiar voice.  
A voice that used to be nice to her.  
Used to be nice to her until today.  
Sakura looked up and came face to face with her teacher. All Sakura could do was sweatdrop.  
"I dont care HOW you did it, Kinomoto," the teacher glared, as he noticed that Sakura was about   
to say something. "All I care about is HOW you're going to get all this fixed. This is your   
doing, and now we have no more school."  
"eeeehhhhh............................................" Sakura said as she fell on her face, as   
disgust and depression hung over her head.  
Syaoran came over. "It wasnt only her fault, it was Mami's too!" Syaoran tried.  
"But Mami isnt a student at our school. She was only a VISITING student." The teacher explained.  
"Noooo....." Sakura complained through the ground.  
Syaoran picked her up. "Dont worry, I'll try to help in every way I can."  
He smiled and kissed her dirty cheek (her face WAS in the ground you know..).  
Mami sighed from the distance. Then pouted. If Sakura told her earlier she would've known to get   
her hands off him. Then she smiled. They do make a cute couple. Even though she may have lost   
Syaoran-kun.... she still got her primary rival in big trouble. She smirked at that fact.  
(A/N: Antagonists are always dense. Mami obviously doesnt remember our heroine saying that   
Syaoran-kun is her boyfriend.)  
"I'm leaving," she announced as she waved to the teacher. "Since there is no more school, I might   
as well!"  
People who were there waved back and watched as the mysterious girl who left the school...  
....  
But.... this fic isnt about Mami. She's just some major rival of Sakura at this point so..   
let's forget about mysterious Mami.  
"Everyone else may as well go home too," The teacher announced. "Don't forget to come to school   
tomorrow."  
  
  
Sakura walked out her door and just hoped that yesterday was a nightmare. Just a horrible   
nightmare that she just woke up from. She turned around as she heard someone call out her name.  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura smiled.  
"What are you doing up so early?" Syaoran queried.  
"I couldn't sleep." Sakura pouted.  
"Awww. Don't worry. I made lunch again. You'll probably be a lot more hungry this time." Syaoran   
smiled.  
Sakura smiled back.  
They entered the school grounds and Sakura sighed in relief. The school was there. It was... just   
a nightmare....  
or at least she thought...  
(A/N: Just in case I left some people confused... it just so happens in anime that after a school   
has been completely demolished, it ALWAYS gets fully rebuilt the next day. Of course, this is in   
the funny animes. It would be a surprise to find it in something depressing like.. like..   
Evangelion or something...)  
"Kinomoto!" Her teacher yelled.  
Sakura and Syaoran looked up at the teacher.  
"I hope you know that your behaviour yesterday was inexcusable. Because of this, it will result   
in detention forever after school until you graduate from here!!" The teacher smirked. "Looks   
like I'll be correcting a lot of work from you."  
"HOOOOO~~~EEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Sakura screeched as she fell over backwards.  
It wasnt a nightmare after all. Sakura had struck back.  
  
  
Moral of the Story: Never, never, never, EVER, get a card mistress pissed during school,   
especially by taking away her boyfriend. It's very bad. Card mistresses *are* sugary sweet, but  
jealousy always strikes the mind of ANY girl, cardmistress or not. It changes her personality.   
So watch out...!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there you have it. Crazy, ne?  
Funny? Please review. Thought it was stupid? Leave it or flame it.  
It dun matter, but nice comments would encourage me to write more :P like.. continuing the series  
of TOMAKU!!! Yes, I *will* be continuing that story. So look out for the sequel to Sakura and her  
Scary Scary past. But it wont be about Sakura this time o_o *gasp* *hopes the bribe works LOL*  
Anyways. I'm off to study for finals. Again.. *cries* see you peoples later!! 


End file.
